Embodiments herein generally relate to electrostatographic image reproduction machines (e.g., electrostatographic printers, copiers or the like) and, more particularly, to embodiments of print media cleaning system and an associated print media cleaning method for use in conjunction with an electrostatographic image reproduction machine.
In electrostatographic image reproduction machines (e.g., electrostatographic printers, copiers or other the like), a toner image is usually fused onto a print media sheet (e.g., a sheet of paper) by a fuser. Specifically, a typical electrostatographic image reproduction machine imparts a toner image onto a print media sheet and then passes the print media sheet through a fuser. The fuser applies heat and pressure in order to fuse (i.e., fix) the toner particles forming the toner image onto the print media sheet. Oftentimes, during this fusing process, toner particles may transfer onto the fuser and, thereby onto other parts of the printer or onto subsequently printed print media sheets. This offset of toner particles can be inhibited or prevented by applying a thin film of fuser oil (e.g., silicon oil) onto the surface of the fuser. Unfortunately, such fuser oil tends to transfer to print media sheets during fusing and can interfere with subsequent finishing processes. For example, fuser oil on the surface of and/or absorbed by a flexible preprinted book cover (i.e., a preprinted book jacket) can prevent adequate glue or tape adhesion during a subsequent book covering and binding process (e.g., a perfect binding process or tape binding process).